


Perfect Secrets

by eegghhh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Double proposal, Established Relationship, Flower Language, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eegghhh/pseuds/eegghhh
Summary: After living together for over two years, a question has hung in the air for far too long, and Valentine's Day night may be the best (or the worst) time to bring it up.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Perfect Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've written nothing but BNHA fic for over a year please be gentle I'm branching out  
> Also hope you don't mind this Valentine's Day fic like a whole month early lmao

It’s been three years since Lio lost everything, but received so much more than he deserved. After the events of facing and eliminating Kray Foresight, Lio was left without a place to spend his time, which was important to him, especially considering the recuperation he needed. He was fortunate enough to be offered a place for he and the other ex-Burnish to stay; at the Burning Rescue headquarters. 

There, he became better acquainted with the others, though he couldn’t give anyone more credit than Galo. Without him, he wouldn’t have made it to see the world renewed, and for that, he felt a bit indebted to Galo, though there’d be no way for him to truly pay him back. 

It’s been two and a half years since Lio moved into an apartment near the Burning Rescue headquarters with Galo, and their relationship took a step further. It seemed like nobody but each other were surprised when this occurred. 

Over the years, they somehow grew even closer than they were when they began dating. Between sharing nearly everything both physically and emotionally, there isn’t a doubt in Lio’s mind that this is where he wants to stay. It’s been something on his mind for months, and only recently he was able to make his final decision. Tonight, he’ll finally know if what he wants will become his reality, though he doubts there’s a possibility he’ll be rejected. Still, the chance is never zero, so he prepares himself mentally the best he can. 

\---

Tonight will be the true beginning to the rest of Galo’s life. As soon as he gets his answer, everything will be  _ perfect _ . Not like everything isn’t exactly what he wants anyway, but he thinks there’s still just one more thing he needs. 

It’s been difficult to keep it a secret, there’s hardly anything that he doesn’t share with Lio. He’s caught his tongue multiple times during meals when he almost broke the silence with his secret. Because sometimes he forgets it’s supposed to be a secret for now. 

Galo’s sure everything will be perfect. He’s planned everything out, from the venue of their date tonight, to the flowers he asked the restaurant to place on their table, to the scenery outside the restaurant, where they’ll go after their meal. Everything is as romantic as possible, so if this doesn’t work,  _ nothing _ will. But he’s certain it’ll work; it’s Lio he’s talking about, after all. 

\---

Lio ensures there’s a pocket on the inside of his suit, which he slips the secret gift into. He wishes he could keep it in its original box, but with his physique, anything slightly bulky on his person sticks out like an extra limb. It’s a small price to pay, he thinks. 

He takes one last look in the mirror, smoothing his bangs down for the tenth time and putting just a  _ little _ bit more gel in it to keep it perfect. If even a gust of wind hits it, his hard work will be ruined, which is most likely what’s going to happen, but he has bigger things to be worried about now. 

When he’s almost satisfied with his appearance, he hears his name being called from the foyer, so he hurries up, pats his concealed pocket to ensure that the precious gift is still there, and leaves the bathroom to greet Galo by the door. It’s harder than he expected to keep a straight face and keep his hands off the pocket over his heart. 

\---

On their way to the restaurant, Galo keeps his eyes straight ahead, so he doesn’t get the temptation to feel for the box pressed against his thigh. If he does that and comes off as suspicious, Lio will surely figure out his intentions. Lio’s just smart like that. 

He also begins regretting the location he hid the box, because it’s dangerously close to Lio’s thigh as they sit side by side in the taxi. 

Though, Galo’s focus ends up working against him when he doesn’t realize Lio’s attempts to get his attention. “Oh, yes?” he asks, trying to cover up. By the looks of Lio’s expression, he’d been trying to get Galo’s attention for a while. 

“We’re almost there,” Lio finally says, the last word more bitter than the others. He leans back in the seat, though his leg doesn’t move at all. Galo’s eyes focus on the box, staring at it quite obviously, and he forgets to reply after being spoken to. “Did you hear me?”

Galo forces his attention away, jumping in his seat, and too loudly replies, “Yep!” His confidence from earlier is quickly dwindling as he’s realizing more and more that this is real. He’s hoping the dinner goes well, and that his nerves will go away sooner rather than later, so they can at least enjoy tonight as a Valentine’s meal. 

\---

It doesn’t take long before Lio knows something is off. The way Galo acted the  _ entire _ drive to the restaurant was weird, he barely noticed a thing Lio said, though he tried to start conversation multiple times. It was irritating. This night is supposed to be special and fun, and as long as Lio doesn’t back out at the last minute, an important day for both of them. But Galo’s making it very difficult to enjoy anything that’s going on right now. 

They made it to their table without much hassle, but the second they sit down and begin deciding on their orders, Galo begins acting strangely again. It’s not like this isn’t a common occurance anyway, it just ruins the entire mood tonight’s supposed to have. 

He seems distracted, and all Lio wants is to hold a conversation for more than ten seconds. 

The waiter leaves their table to tell the chefs to begin on their orders, and Lio’s left staring ahead at his incredibly idiotic boyfriend who’s not paying any attention to him. “Hey, did you set all these flowers up?” he asks, hoping this will give him what he wants. 

Galo’s head turns back to face Lio, finally, and nods, “Oh, yeah! Do you like them? I thought they would make everything more special.”

Lio picks one of the roses from the vase closest to him. “Yes, though, they’re orange. Why did you pick orange out?” he asks, twisting the stem between his fingers. The faint fragrance wafts through the air; sweet but not overbearing. 

“Oh I hoped you knew,” Galo responds, instantly becoming bashful. “The woman at the shop said they stand for passion, and energy. And I just felt like that suits us.” The twist to his lips tells Lio this isn’t the real reason, but he appreciates it nonetheless. 

Lio breaks off most of the stem, which Galo jumps at, then places the small bit of stem left in his shirt pocket, so the head of the flower pokes out over the lapel of his jacket. “I do love it, thank you.”

The soft, sweet smile he receives assures him that the night will be just fine. Nothing is ruined, and nothing will be ruined. 

\---

Dinner goes well, after Lio started up conversation and Galo could finally keep his mind off the box sitting heavy against his thigh. Now that they’ve left the restaurant though, all of the planning and fear Galo’s been thinking about for months resurfaces and his stomach twists, which is quite uncomfortable when he has a full stomach. 

They begin walking along the path outside the restaurant that leads to a riverwalk, dimly lit by streetlamps and the start of moonlight. The mood of the location is perfect, just as Galo had hoped. But he can’t make a move now. Not yet. It’s too soon. 

After a few minutes of moving along the walk to reach the river, Lio’s the one to thread their fingers together and take a few steps closer. It makes the chill of the wind blowing off the water a little bit more bearable. 

A few more minutes are spent in idle chatter, which calms Galo’s nerves. They begin walking along the river, their hands swinging between them, and Galo can spot the pavilion he’d decided was their destination back when he set this night up. His heartbeat picks up, and he hopes that his nerves don’t show through how clammy his hands are becoming. 

The pavilion grows closer and closer with each step, so Galo focuses on the river beside him instead. Though, Lio goes quiet the second Galo looks away. “Are you getting distracted again?” Lio asks with a huff in his tone. 

“No!” Galo responds, taking his attention away from the water and instead to Lio, who’s sticking his lip out in a pout. It’s infuriating how cute it looks, and Galo’s attention leaves him once again, though only for a second. “I’m just looking at the water, it’s pretty.”

Lio hums. “I guess so. It seems like there’s something you’re distracted by. That’s not the water. But I don’t know what it is, and I wish it didn’t interfere with our night together.”

For a moment, Galo’s heart sinks, but when he realizes how close the pavilion is, he decides to use it to his advantage, and bite the bullet. “Yeah, actually I am distracted by something.” He offers a wobbly smile before he begins to pull Lio forward. “I need you to come see something.” 

There’s a moment of resistance from Lio, but once he realizes Galo’s being serious, he follows along, until they finally reach the pavilion, and Galo takes in a deep breath, going over his practiced speech once again in his head. 

\---

Lio’s hand falls away from Galo’s as they stand face to face. Before Lio can even look confused, Galo’s closing his eyes and pulling something from his pocket. And as he says Lio’s name, he kneels on the cement below them. 

It takes a few seconds for Lio to process it. And when he does, he’s frozen. 

Galo’s a few sentences into his speech already before he can comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. 

“You’re probably really frustrated with me right now, but I tried to make this special, and I guess that distracted me from actually enjoying today, but I hope you’re not too frustrated. We’ve been close for a long time, and I can’t imagine starting and ending my days without you anymore. And we’ve got a nice thing set up as it is, but something about it doesn’t feel complete yet. It took a while for me to figure it out, and I only hope it’s something you’ve considered as well, or this will be  _ horribly  _ awkward.” Galo takes another deep breath in before uttering, “So what I really want to ask is, will you marry me?”

The tears had started the second Galo started speaking, but now they’re a river down Lio’s face as he starts to pull the concealed ring from its secret pocket behind his lapel. “I...was going to ask the same thing you idiot, you beat me to it.”

Galo lowers the box in his hands and then  _ he  _ starts crying as well. “No way.”

“Yeah, once you brought up that you had this whole nice thing planned tonight, I wanted to do this in return for that. I can’t believe you planned this out,” Lio explains, laughing and sniffling as he tries to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

An overwhelming sense of happiness and the slightest bit of irritation floods through Lio’s body as he takes a few steps closer and reaches a hand out to wipe away the tears from Galo’s cheeks. While Galo is distracted, Lio takes his left hand and holds out the ring to slide on his finger. “I’m assuming it’s a yes, I don’t need to ask,” Lio mumbles as he slides it on, admiring the deep blue gems embedded in the shining silver of the band. He’s glad it fits, and that it suits Galo’s hand so well, it almost makes him cry again. 

Galo sniffs, loudly, and complains, “I was supposed to do that...of course it’s a yes. Give me your hand now.”

Lio chuckles and places his own left hand in Galo’s, and watches breathlessly as a beautiful, steel gray band with two small magenta stones sandwiching a larger turquoise one glides onto his finger. It’s a little bit too big, but Lio stares at it with admiration regardless. “And, I’m assuming it’s a yes from you too?”

“Of course,” Lio confirms, and he grasps Galo’s hand in his, so they can both see the rings adorning their fingers. The light in the pavilion isn’t fantastic, but the beauty of both rings still come through, the carefully chosen stones and metal shining with the little bit of overhead light. 

As Lio looks up, seeing Galo’s tear-streaked face makes his heart swell once again, and Lio pulls that face toward his, to confirm his answer in finality. Lio can feel Galo’s rapid pulse under his fingers. He softens the urgency of his kiss, to not overwhelm Galo even more and relishes in the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Lio’s swept through a current, drowning in the warmth and security and absolute certainty. Not much else has ever felt as right as this. 

When he opens his eyes and takes in a breath of crisp, cool night air, he’s able to stare into the eyes of the person he’ll spend the rest of his life with. 

Lio’s certain he wouldn’t change a thing. Not even the chills he felt while pulling out the ring he’d also prepared for today. It only proves further that this is meant to be. 

Tonight didn’t go perfect as Lio had pictured in his head, but it still was perfect in its own right, even through its ups and downs. It just further proves that they both want this, and that it’s the right way to go. 

Something feels different about walking home with a cold piece of metal encircling his finger that wasn’t there when they left the apartment. A gift he hadn’t expected to receive but accepted entirely. 

The only word he can put to it is “perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspo for [Lio's ring](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/391129637698-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)  
> inspo for [Galo's ring](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/400866938117-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)


End file.
